Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: This study will evaluate and provide standard treatments for people with various eye conditions. It will provide a resource for enrollment into new research protocols throughout the Eye Institute and will allow institute specialists the opportunity to maintain their expertise and gain additional knowledge of the course of various eye disorders. The information obtained will allow for the evaluation of standard treatments and may lead to ideas for future research. People with diagnosed or undiagnosed eye disease and first-degree relatives of people with a genetic or developmental eye disease may be eligible for this study. Participants are evaluated and treated in the National Eye Institute. Blood or other tissue samples (e.g., urine, stool, hair, saliva or cheek swab) may be collected for future laboratory studies.